Ma fin
by numb22z
Summary: oneshot, deathfic, parce qu'il faut bien un jour ...


genre: death fic

disclaimer: le personnage de rodney ne m'appartient pas, heureusement sinon y'en a qui me ferait des procès je le sens ...

note: par contre toutes les idées viennent de moi, une grande part d'autobiographie j'y ai mise ...

note2: je sais c'est court mais pour rester dans l'atmosphère et l'esprit mental du personnage ça doit pas durer une éternité.

J'ai du mal à dire: Bonne lecture sniff

Oo°

Ma fin

Ses larmes suivaient son long moment de déprime qui le reprenait après quelques instants de plaisibilité, comme toujours. Ses pensées sombres ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui mais ses angoisses étaient de plus en plus graves et dures à surmonter. A peine en avait-il fini avec une, qu'une nouvelle prenait sa place et même plusieurs à la fois. La nuit dernière avait été sa deuxième pire torture mentale, presque deux heures à penser, penser, et encore repenser. A tout ce qu'il devrait faire dans les jours qui viennent, ce à quoi il devrait faire face pour espérer continuer à vivre. Il ne sait plus si il en avait l'envie, souvent il ne croyait plus en rien, rien ne l'aidait à croire. Il avait aimé quelqu'un mais cette personne le voyait plus en amitié qu'autre chose et il ne pouvait se suffir de ça. Il essayait le premier et deuxième jour mais la vie humaine de tous les jours l'avait ramené là où il sentait que tout autour de lui s'obscurcissait.

Son travail l'intéressait, il en était même passionné mais tout les à-côté que lui renvoit dans la figure la vie était plus fort, il semblait le croire. Peut-être envenimait-il les choses, il ne savait plus, il ne pourrait jamais savoir. Veut-il savoir?

Après avoir pensé à sa mort un soir, imaginant un frêle silence autour de lui. Seul dans l'oubli, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était mort, personne ne devait chercher à savoir qu'était-il devenu. Il sentit que le moment était venu, il travaillait depuis des heures dans son labo sans avoir vu la moindre présence humaine dans les parages, il se dit que c'était un signe.

Il sortit de son labo en n'oubliant pas d'emporter ses affaires personnelles qui pouvaient traîner sur son bureau et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il fut soulagé de ne trouvé personne sur son chemin...

Il entra et scruta sa chambre un court moment, il ne voulait pas laisser ses affaires à la vue de tous et qu'on puisse un jour y toucher.Il prit grand soin d'éffacer tout le contenu du disque dur de son ordinateur personnel, il avait trop souvent écrit ses pensées à coeur ouvert pour qu'un jour on puisse les découvrir et avoir plus pitié de lui qu'autre chose qu'il pensait.

Il prit un sac dans un de ses placards et y entassa toutes les affaires qui lui semblait être les plus importantes à ses yeux, il n'osa même pas se regarder une dernière fois dans un miroir.

Il ressortit de ses quartiers faisant gaffe à ne trouver personne sur son chemin, et planqua son sac dans un coin de la citée que seul lui connaissait jusqu'à présent. Il se devait de la remercier pour tous les espoirs qu'il avait vu naître grâce à lui même si ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il avait pris soin de retirer ses chaussures, pieds nus pour fouler une dernière fois le sol de SA cité. Elle allait être son compagnon de départ.

Il avait choisi un endroit à l'écart de tout, un balcon. Il ne se connaissait pas d'endroit préféré sur Atlantis alors un balcon était tout aussi bien, il pourrait être en direct avec le ciel tout en chutant dans l'immensité bleue.

La brise marine humide, il avait eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux, y voyant du noir et des ronds blancs au milieu.Il était le blanc, le monde était noir.

S'approchant du bord pour apercevoir l'eau, il se disait qu'il allait enfin réaliser un de ses rêves. Personne n'avait jamais su que le pseudo-trouillard de mckay avait toujours voulu effectuer un saut à l'élastique. Ici il avait la sécurité en moins mais une volonté suprême en plus.

Escaladant les barreaux de la rembarde, il ressentait de plus en plus l'air frais sur le visage. Il pensait à l'après ...

L'hésitation ne fut pas de la partie, il s'engagea tout naturellement sans même prendre une profonde inspiration ou crier d'extase.

Il a été ange, il souhaite de tout coeur le redevenir.

The end of the end !

Il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça par ici, alors pas review assassine please ...


End file.
